1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus that performs printing by ejecting liquid from a liquid ejecting head onto a printing medium transported by a transport belt.
2. Related Art
In a printing apparatus disclosed as an example of such a printing apparatus in JP-A-2005-75475, a printing medium is electrostatically attracted to an electrostatically charged transport belt so as to retain the position of the printing medium relative to the transport belt.
However, since the transport belt is electrostatically charged in the above-described printing apparatus as the related art, for example, if fine satellite droplets are produced as well as main ink droplets during ejection (discharging) of liquid, such as ink droplets, onto the printing medium and ink mist is generated by floating of the satellite droplets, the ink mist is attracted and attached to the transport belt. This may soil the printing medium transported by the transport belt.